La virginidad de Noruega
by NightKids
Summary: "Esa no fue mi primera vez" Los ojos del danés se ensancharon con esa revelación, por un momento quiso creer que su novio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sin embargo la seriedad en su rostro y sus mejillas coloreadas no confirmaban lo mismo. Pero ¿Quién pudo haber sido?... ¿¡Quién había osado quitarle la virginidad a su chico antes que él? (YAOI DenNor) Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Contenido Yaoi (si no os gusta, favor de **no** leer), lemon y **pedofilia** con un menor de 14 años aproximadamente (¡Oh vamos! Todos sabemos que de tras de sus lindas caritas tienen cientos/miles de años de edad e,e)

Pareja/s: DenNor (Dinamarca x Noruega)

N/A: Sí, ya sé que tengo otro fic por ahí tirado pero esta idea está atacando mi cabeza desde hace días y no es una historia muy larga así que actualizaré rápido, además tengo toda la inspiración para escribirlo así que decidí hacerlo y aquí está.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo soy responsable de jugar con la inocencia de los niños 3:)

* * *

 **LA VIRGINIDAD DE NORUEGA**

Los ojos del danés se ensancharon con esa revelación, por un momento quiso creer que su novio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sin embargo la seriedad en su rostro y sus mejillas coloreadas no confirmaban lo mismo.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? – Dijo con media sonrisa forzada y con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

El noruego suspiró y miró al piso apenado. Era la hora de la cena ellos dos solos y una simple conversación del pasado se convirtió en una "pequeña" revelación.

\- Que lo que hicimos ese día… En verdad, esa no fue mi primera vez – Volvió a soltar algo apenado, casi susurrando lo último.

La sonrisa de Dinamarca se apagó por completo. Su cabeza era un caos. Todo ese tiempo había creído que él, **él** había sido el primero en desvirgar la inocencia del noruego y ¡ahora resultaba que no era así! Pero si no fue él… entonces ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

¿¡Quién había osado quitarle la virginidad a **su** chico antes que él!?

¿Y si había sido una violación durante su infancia?... No, tampoco, Noruega era un chico fuerte y siempre lleva consigo a sus extraños amigos fantasmales que más de una vez lo habían sacada de encima suyo. En ese caso, debió ser a su voluntad con alguien que conocía.

 **"Suecia"**

Dinamarca frunció el ceño y cargó su pecho de odio cuando ese primer nombre vino a su mente.

No, simplemente **no** … ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Verdad?

Sabía perfectamente que él y sueco habían vivido juntos durante un tiempo en el pasado pero tanto el noruego como el sueco negaban rotundamente haber tenido algún tipo de cercanía fuera de la laboral y él creía fielmente en su noruego. Además, si realmente el sueco se había tomado ese atrevimiento ya lo hubiera notado, y no solo eso sino que hubiera castrado, torturado y desaparecido del mapa mundi a ese maldito desgraciado para siempre.

\- ¿Quién fue? – Preguntó con su rostro aún sumido en sus pensamientos llenos de odio y con una voz tan tétrica que sorprendió al noruego. – Por favor, dime que no fue ese desgraciado -

Noruega parpadeó desconcertado pero no tardó en descubrir sus pensamientos y sonrió con la idea. Para el danés no hubiese visto nada más humillante que su antiguo peor rival se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo antes que él. No era la situación, pero la idea era divertida.

\- No te lo diré – Dijo maldadoso.

Como si hubieran hecho un _click_ en su cabeza, los celos de Dinamarca rompieron con su habitual comportamiento alegre.

\- Dímelo – Demandó con molestia.

Noruega soltó un pequeño bufido de burla al ver su expresión tan perturbada. – No – Dijo con voz cantarina.

El danés no entendió la actitud de su pareja, le estaba ocultando algo muy importante para él y eso realmente le disgustaba. En cambio, Noruega parecía divertirse con la frustración del danés, no creyó que fuera a reaccionar así, pues no le había explicado a qué se refería con ese comentario pero por el momento decidió dejarlo así.

Los celos en Dinamarca era algo muy divertido. El danés no dejaba de aproximarse al noruego para sacar ese tema en reiteradas ocasiones, en este punto puede sonar molesto, pero era divertida las formas en que intentaba hacerlo. Además…

\- Norge, díme quién fue – Volvió a reclamarle con un tono más cariñoso mientras lo tomaba de la cintura en la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

\- Ya dije que no -

\- Si me lo dices… - El danés aferró sus labios en el cuello del noruego y subió por su cuello con caricia hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja -… voy compensarte – Susurró

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció con el contacto y contuvo una sonrisa pícara. - No – Abrió la puerta y entró rápido antes de que lo volviera a atrapar.

\- Bien, entonces no me queda otra opción –

Dinamarca entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó rápidamente al noruego para derribarlo contra la cama. Tomó sus muñecas y lo acorraló contra la cama con fuerza.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que te reveles de esa manera Norge -

\- ¿Y qué harás? – Dijo desafiante con una dulce sonrisa pero con una mirada provocativa.

Esta vez fue Dinamarca quien sonrió con malicia. Esa había sido una excelente señal. Lukas sabía seducirlo y lograba encender una buena erección en sus pantalones cuando se ponía en rebeldía.

\- Te obligaré a complacerme -

\- ¿A sí? – Lukas tocó el bulto del danés sobre sus pantalones y empezó a acariciarlo. – ¿Crees que puedas **tú** solo? -

\- Muy gracioso Norge -

Con desesperación Dinamarca empezó atacando los labios del menor para deshacer esa impertinente sonrisa suya mientras que sus manos jaloneaban de su ropa.

Noruega acostumbraba a mostrarle lealtad y confianza a Dinamarca, a su manera, por supuesto… pero no estaba mal despertarle un poco de celos de vez en cuando ¿no?

* * *

 _Fin del capítulo 1~_

 _Jajaja me encantan los semes celosos x3 y yo sé que a Noru también jeje_

 _Bueno, como dije la historia es algo cortita pero me gustó la idea de dividirlo en tres partes bien marcadas, el inicio, el nudo y el desenlace._

 _Espero que les guste esta primera parte, háganme saber su opinión con un review ¿Sí? :3 Subiré la próxima parte pronto._

 _Gracias por leer~_


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: **Pedófilas** ("Pedofilia" e,e).

Pareja/s: DenNor

N/A: Este capítulo ocurre en el pasado, cuando Noruega viste su hermosa túnica (vestido) azul xD Luego hay un momento en donde vuelve a hablar de la actualidad, espero que no se confundan :I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo soy responsable de jugar con la inocencia de los niños 3:)

* * *

LA VIRGINIDAD DE NORUEGA

Capítulo 2

* * *

Era el año 1516, Noruega estaba en su habitación leyendo un viejo libro de magia con sus ojos lleno de curiosidad infantil. Él y sus hermanos habían encontrado muchos viejos libros en la casa de su difunta madre y los habían guardado sin darle algún interés en especial, a excepción de él.

Tomó ese libro de la biblioteca del danés sin que se diera cuenta y lo guardó para él, al igual que otros con contenido igual de misteriosos. Para él, la magia era algo realmente extraordinario, y hasta sonaba muy divertida en esas viejas páginas con escritura extraña y dibujos algo garabateados.

Sobraba decir que estaba más que ansioso de probarlas, las criaturas en el bosque le habían contado y hecho ver tantas cosas maravillosas que él también deseaba hacerlo.

Unos golpes se escucharon desde la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Norge! ¿Estás ahí? ¿No quieres salir a caminar un rato? - Sin embargo, no tenía ningún momento ni lugar para poder intentar todo lo que mencionaba ese libro. – ¡Norge! -

\- Sí, ya te oí – Suspiró. Como si fuera a dejarle en paz si se negaba.

\- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta? Yo también quiero entrar a mi habitación – Siguió golpeando.

Rápidamente cerró el libro y lo envolvió en un trapo, luego lo guardó bajo su cama y se dirigió a la puerta a atender al danés.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no te desesperes. Solo descansaba un rato -

Desde que era muy pequeño, Noruega se había hecho amigo de un Troll y este le contó que había encontrado una casa de madera abandonada en medio del bosque el cual podría servirle para practicar a gusto. El noruego no se hizo esperar para investigar el lugar, se entusiasmó tanto que esa misma noche huyó de su habitación para inspeccionarlo.

Como había dicho su Troll, la casa parecía abandonada, la flora había crecido incluso hasta dentro de la casa por en medio de las tablas. La casa estaba casi vacía pero en general no se veía muy deteriorada.

Noruega sonrió ante el hallazgo. Era perfecta, definitivamente iba a ser su guarida.

Día tras día, a espalda de los demás nórdicos, el noruego aprovechó cada tiempo libre para dedicarse a limpiar y ordenar ese lugar, necesitaba conseguir todos los materiales (con ayuda de sus amigos mágicos) y recordar cada uno de los rituales y conjuros de ese libro para que tuviera éxito ya que, si algo salía mal: " ** _algo realmente peligroso podía ocurrir, con consecuencias desconocidas y sumamente peligrosas_ "** El libro se empecinaba en repetirlo una y otra vez. Por supuesto que Noruega no iba a permitir eso así que se empeño en seguir el libro con mucha cautela.

Empezó con magias sencillas, que por supuesto, lo incentivó a ir mucho más allá y probar magias de mucha más energía y concentración hasta llegar a lo que ese día se propuso a hacer.

De noche, en medio de la lluvia, el pequeño noruego se escabulló una vez más de la cama del danés y salió de su casa cubierto por una capa que lo resguardaría de la lluvia hasta llegar a su escondite.

Una vez ahí descubrió de su saco una bolsa de trapo con aquel libro junto con un reloj de arena y algunas pequeñas pertenencias. Abrió el libro y volvió a echar un vistazo a los procedimientos, cuando vio que todo estaba listo y en orden, se acercó a un mueble en donde sacó una pequeña vajilla hecha de barro. Salió del recinto con ella y fue a llenarla con agua del río.

Finalmente, se sacó la capa y dejó el agua junto al libro.

" _Al finalizar,_ _desvanece el círculo de magia con el agua para limpiar cualquier enlace que halla quedado abierto en el espacio-tiempo_ "

Tomó el libro y un carboncillo con el que empezó a dibujar en el suelo el círculo de magia que necesitaba para su cometido, encendió las velas y las posicionó en su lugar antes de tapar la poca luz que provenía del exterior.

\- Listo – Susurró el noruego mientras dejaba el libro de lado. Posicionó sus objetos en el centro del círculo y tomó una cuchilla con la que se provocó una herida en su mano y empezó a brotar sangre, estiró su mano y dejó que esta corriera sobre sus pertenencias.

" _Ten mucho cuidado, la sangre sobre tus pertenencias es muy importante para crear un nexo entre el tiempo al que viajarás al tiempo de tu origen, sin ella, no podrás regresar_ "

Una vez terminado, vendó su mano y siguió con el procedimiento.

Se paró frente al circulo con el reloj de arena en mano (ya con toda la arena sobre el bulbo de vidrio inferior) Cerró los ojos y suspiró para aliviar un poco sus nervios.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso pero estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía, solo debía tener cuidado de lo que haría luego de viajar 500 años en su historia futura. Era algo que desconocía completamente y temía lo que podría llegar a encontrarse pero, desde que se enteró que era posible conectar consigo mismo en cualquier tiempo, sea pasado o futuro (aunque por un lapso de tiempo muy corto), ¡la curiosidad lo estaba matando!

Sin más, se colocó en su lugar correspondiente y empezó a recitar las palabras que hace tiempo venía aprendiendo de memoria. De repente su cabeza empezó a darle de punzadas pero no se detuvo, se sentó en el sueño y rápidamente volteó el reloj colocándolo en el círculo, cuando empezó a correr el tiempo, cuando terminó pronunciar el conjuro.

 _"El reloj de arena será tu guía en el tiempo, cuando sea el momento indicado automáticamente te traerá de regreso a tu tiempo de origen y romperá el vínculo que creaste con el conjuro"_

El noruego empezó a perder la estabilidad de su cuerpo y empezó a marearse.

\- _"¿Algo anda mal?"_ – Pensó, pero no pudo reaccionar porque su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y calló desvanecido.

En ese momento, un fuerte relámpago azotó el cielo con furia. El estruendo llegó a los oídos del danés, el cual se removió en la cama antes de abrir los ojos con pereza.

\- ¿Noru? – Susurró mientras veía el lado vacío de la cama.

Inspeccionó con la mirada toda la habitación en busca de su amigo… pero no había nadie.

En un tiempo diferente a ese. El pequeño noruego, lentamente recuperó el conocimiento y abrió los ojos mientras se recuperaba de su malestar.

Estaba dentro de una habitación. Podía observarse una hermosa cama matrimonial con un velador con unas fotos sobre esta, un estante lleno de libros y un armario.

Todo a su alrededor lucia un poco… extraño, estaba algo desconcertado, no podía reconocer el lugar en donde estaba pero eso significaba que su plan había tenido éxito ¿No?

\- ¿Esta es… mi habitación? – Susurró dudoso.

Se levantó del suelo y miró las fotografías que estaban sobre una repisa.

\- Sí, es mi habitación – Se respondió a sí mismo mientras pudo reconocer (con asombro) a su pequeño hermanito (el cual no se veía muy pequeño en esa foto), sus ojos amatistas eran inconfundibles. Sonrió. Junto a su hermano, también estaba él y el danés. Este último lucía realmente… diferente. Es decir, su mirada era más seria, su cuerpo más… "formado", con un sorprendente aire de grandeza, y era original, no como cuando se autoproclamaba el mejor de todo el norte de Europa riendo descaradamente. Le sorprendió, realmente lucía diferente… hasta tenía su atractivo. Sin seguir esos pensamientos, fijó su mirada de él mismo en la foto. No se quejaba, él lucía prácticamente igual, aunque miró algo con desilusión… ¿no va a crecer un poco más?

Decidió observar esa habitación un poco más a fondo así que abrió los armarios y observó las distintas ropas con mucha curiosidad.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el pequeño noruego se alarmó de sobremanera. Se volteó rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba y casi sintió que su corazón se detendría al verlo.

\- ¿A-An-ko? – Susurró con asombro.

Se supone que no debía encontrarse con nadie más que él mismo para no generar ningún tipo de ruptura en ese tiempo desconocido. Pero… por un momento no supo si eso era lo que realmente le sorprendía o el hecho de notar que se veía mucho más alto y atractivo que en la fotografía. Además… ¿tenía la ropa abierta?

\- Noru ¿Por qué estas…? – El danés se quedó mudo al ver su noruego no solo llevaba su vieja túnica, sino que también se veía más pequeño, más delgado, más inocente, más… joven. – Norge… no me digas que… -

El danés se iba a acercar al pequeño noruego pero antes de que lo hiciera se alejó de él hasta chocar contra la cama.

\- No te acerques – Advirtió.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada ¿Volviste a usar tu magia para esto? Jajaja -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Norge, esto luce tan… ilegal, pero… - El danés miró al pequeño noruego de arriba abajo muy atentamente y gestó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. – No me quejo -

El pequeño noruego lo miró confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes de mi magia? -

\- ¡Claro que sí! El otro día me dijiste que podías hacer algo como esto con Is para que volviera a ser un niño pequeño y así tener un pretexto para volver a cuidar de él jajaja -

El pequeño noruego no esperaba eso. Ese danés conocía de su magia aunque por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que no era **él** el mismo que conocía en ese tiempo.

\- Bueno… yo… - El noruego miró al piso y pensó si estaba bien decirle lo que había hecho ¿Podía llegar a alterar algo si se lo dijera aún cuando ya sabe de su magia?

De repente el danés lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él para envolverlo con sus brazos. El noruego quedó inmóvil.

\- No recuerdo que lucieras tan bien en ese traje, Norge – Le susurró con cariño y con una voz muy… ¿seductora?

La mente del menor se quedó en blanco cuando el mayor lo tomó de su mentón para robarle un beso.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2~

¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Dinamarca lo ha encontrado así tan pequeño y lindo con esa túnica (cofcofvestidocofcof) todo bien mono? *Inserte risa de fujoushi perversa aquí*

¡Hora de responder los bonitos reviews! :D

 **Guest:** ¿Ebrio? Jajaja sí, también es una bueno opción xD ¿Debería escribir un fic DenNor/SuFin con sexo de borrachera o es muy trillado? xD ¡NORU ES DE DEN! D: ¡O NO SERÁ DE NADIE! XD Me alegra que te halla gustado :D y muchas gracias x comentar. ¡Besitos!

 **Gigisu:** Hola! :D Gracias por pasarte por aquí, me alegra que te haya gustado esta cosa rara jajaja x3 El próximo capitulo será el último y tengo pensado finalizarlo antes de que termine la próxima semana porque me iré de vacaciones. Ahí no tendré acceso a una computadora y no quiero dejar este pequeño fic colgado hasta marzo D: aunque no tendré toda la semana libre :I, así que yo creo que e días traeré el siguiente. Saludos! :D

Y finalmente saludos a **Daap** y **KazumiYami** por seguir esta historia y ponerla en sus favoritos :3

¡Si me dejan un review el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon super archi mega recontra explícito! (¿?) jajaja ¡Como debe ser! X3

Gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Lemon y " **pedofilia** ".

Pareja/s: DenNor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo soy responsable de jugar con la inocencia de los niños 3:)

* * *

LA VIRGINIDAD DE NORUEGA

Capítulo 3

* * *

 _De repente el danés lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él para envolverlo con sus brazos. El noruego quedó inmóvil._

\- No recuerdo que lucieras tan bien en ese traje, Norge – Le susurró con cariño y con una voz muy… ¿seductora?

La mente del menor se quedó en blanco cuando el mayor lo tomó de su mentón para robarle un beso.

El cuerpo del noruego se tensó y no puedo reaccionar de la sorpresa.

Pero… ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Sus piernas querían flaquear.

El danés lamió sus labios e intentó introducirse en su boca pero el pequeño noruego logró reaccionar a tiempo y se impulsó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en la cama. Instintivamente se subió a esta y se alejó un poco aún algo aturdido por lo que acabó de pasar.

\- ¿Por-por qué…? – Susurró nervioso. Sus mejillas estaban muy coloreadas.

\- Jeje no te preocupes, sé que no tendrás la misma resistencia de siempre siendo más pequeño pero seré gentil contigo – El danés le sonrió en coquetería lo que el noruego le respondió con el ceño fruncido; no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál es el problema con mi cuerpo? – Interrogó ya con algo de molestia. El danés notó esto pero solo se rió y el noruego empezó a creer que **ese** danés ya no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza. - ¿De qué te ríes? No le veo lo gracioso -

\- Shhh – Lo calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios. – Está bien Noru, te haré disfrutar como siempre, solo espero que puedas resistirlo – El danés se arrimó a la cama y plantó un dulce beso en la frente del menor. Este se sonrojó y miró de reojo al danés.

 **Ese** Dinamarca era muy extraño y le estaba dando un poco de miedo pero… realmente no lucía como si fuera a hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo eran amigos ¿no? Aunque algo extraño estaba pasando que no lograba entender del todo. ¿Era normal para él tratarlo de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba el Noruega de **ese** tiempo?

\- ¿Anko? – El pequeño noruego se alejó más de él hasta chocarse contra la pared que daba a la cama. Se sintió muy incómodo al observar que su amigo lo estaba devorándolo con los ojos, tan brillantes, llenos de devoción, una mirada celeste tan profunda que lo hacía sentir... raro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa relucía como cual niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

El danés se acercó a gatas y acarició su pelo con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de una fina reliquia hecha de porcelana.

El menor se estremeció, no era la primera vez que Anko le acariciaba el cabello pero esa vez no se había sentido igual, nunca antes lo había intimidado de esa manera pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo le atraía.

\- Eres realmente lindo, Norge – Dijo con un dulce tono seductor.

El pequeño se sonrojó al instante muy abochornado, y hubo un pequeño revuelo en su interior. Estaba un poco inquieto por lo que no pudo mantener su mirada en la del danés. Las sensaciones eran tan extrañas que se quedó completamente mudo.

El danés bajó su mano hasta la barbilla del menor y acercó su rostro lentamente. El pequeño noruego lo miró sorprendido, prediciendo lo que vendría. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente y una vez más… no reaccionó.

Danmark lo volvió a besar en sus pequeños labios con mucha ternura, los movió dulcemente, los saboreó y los sintió tan delicados y frágiles que debió recordarse a sí mismo de no tratarlo con mucho salvajismo como estaba acostumbrado a hacer cuando ese maravilloso cuerpo noruego le hacía perder la cordura. Ese día deberá hacer un esfuerzo realmente **sobrehumano** para no hacerlo. ¡Es que lucía increíblemente lindo!

Norge terminó cediendo ante el danés y empezó a mover sus labios tímidamente. Como anteriormente nunca había besado alguien no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que intentó seguir los mismos movimientos que hacía el danés.

El menor nunca se había imaginado una experiencia así con su amigo (¡Y mucho menos con su versión futura!) pero era una experiencia tan extraña que su cuerpo estaba despertando algo dentro de él que lo inquietaba. Su corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza y un deseo incómodo lo estaba impulsando a seguir experimentado más de eso.

De repente, una mano en su cintura llamó su atención. Esta lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y se desplazó lentamente por su espalda tallando cada parte de él sobre su ropa. Lukas se estremeció y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el pecho del mayor de los constantes empujones en su espalda para atraerlo más y más hacia él hasta tenerlo bien aferrado a su cuerpo.

El danés había probado esa dulce miel de los labios noruegos en tantas ocasiones, pero ese beso tenía un toque diferente más allá del tamaño del noruego. Notó su nerviosismo y eso lo hacía lucir aún más tierno, pero supuso que se debía a la diferencia del sentir de un menor de edad con el de un adulto; ahora todas las sensaciones del noruego eran mucho más intensas.

Degustando de esa idea, el mayor quiso profundizar más en ese pequeño mundo de sensaciones. Con ayuda de su otra mano en la nuca del noruego, su lengua comenzó a saborear lo más profundo que había podido hasta ese entonces, invadió la garganta del menor, provocando que este soltara su primer gemido. Y para goce del mayor, el noruego comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, juntó su humedad con la de él en señal de aprobación.

Mathias sonrió con malicia entre el beso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya podían juzgarlo de pedófilo porque realmente estaba disfrutando de corromper impúdicamente a ese pequeño cuerpo, y lo peor, que recién estaba empezando.

El danés bajó ambas manos y comenzó a acariciar las nalgas del menor, apretujándolos con un poco de fuerza. Esta vez Noruega gimió fuerte y empujo al danés con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡N-No hagas eso! – Exigió casi sin aliento, con un rayo de lucidez de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Norge, eres tan suave y blando donde sea que te toque, no puedo evitarlo, luces exquisito – El noruego se sorprendió, totalmente avergonzado. Ese danés estaba comportándose realmente extraño y decía cosas de las más vergonzosas sin siquiera titubear. Al principio fue algo lindo pero ahora estaba siendo tan pervertido, vulgar, y lo hacía sentir tan… extraño, confundido y...

Con una sonrisa, Danmark lo tomó de las muñecas y lo tumbó en la cama con ayuda de su peso y atacó su garganta a mordiscos y chupetones.

El menor exclamó y tensó su espalda. Ya estaba bastante avergonzado y las manos del danés no dejaban de acariciarle por de bajo de su túnica, por encima de esa tela blanca que se aferraba perfectamente bien a sus piernas.

El menor lo sujetó de sus hombros e intentó apartarlo pero no podía contra el peso del mayor. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado tanto que su cuerpo sentía cada movimiento y presión sobre su piel y sobre su ropa, cada rose lo estaba debilitando y sus piernas no dejaban de temblarle.

\- Tranquilo, solo relájate. – Le susurró su amigo en el oído. – Te amo, Noru -

El corazón del menor se detuvo abruptamente cuando esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez.

Por un momento se desprendió de la realidad sin poder creer lo había escuchado. Estaba muy sorprendido, confundido… ¿Qué no se supone que solo lo quería como amigo? ¿Todas las veces que le había dicho que lo quería no era solo porque eran amigos? ¿Lo quería como amante? Pero él era un hombre. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso?

Todo eso ya no importaba, ese danés quería algo más que amistad con él. Era por eso que le estaba tratando de esa manera.

Las sensaciones en su pecho volvieron a cambiar. Tenía que decir algo pero no sabía qué. ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por el danés? Lo quería a pesar de lo molesto que podía ser en algunas ocasiones, lo respetaba a pesar de que a veces tomaba decisiones estúpidas, admiraba su fuerza a pesar de no ser el más fuerte, le gustaba su sonrisa en tiempos difíciles pero también cuando lloraba por tonterías, apreciaba su compañía a pesar de que a veces lo hacía enojar. Era su amigo y compañero, compartieron y compartían casi toda su historia.

Sí, lo quería… y mucho, pero… ¿Amor?

Hace poco correspondió su beso, ya le sacó sus sandalias, y estaba en su cama dejando que tocara sus piernas en ese mismo momento…

\- A-Anko… yo… - El noruego susurró sin poder completar su frase. Estaba en confusión con sus propios sentimientos: se sentía muy inquieto, feliz, avergonzado, atemorizado, feliz, emocionado, débil, feliz…

 _¿Feliz?  
_  
El noruego no tuvo tiempo a terminar su respuesta cuando los labios daneses no pudieron aguantar la tentación de volver a saborear los labios del noruego, y una vez más, volvió a corresponderle.

 _¿Por qué?_

Se sentía bien, tantas emociones lo sofocaban y le hacían perder la cordura. Solo seguía el ritmo que el danés le marcaba, se dejaba llevar por su seducción y sus afectos. ¿Cómo podía permitirse eso con alguien a quien consideraba su amigo? ¿Por qué no sentía asco y repulsión? Tal vez si no fuera su amigo quien le estuviera haciendo eso, desde el principio no se hubiera atrevido a seguirle la corriente.

Ambos chicos no dejaban de deleitarse con la boca ajena. El joven noruego estaba perdiendo el aliento por lo que su respiración se aceleró y no dejaban de emitir pequeños gemidos.

 _Porque…_ _ **lo**_ _ **quiero.**_ _  
_  
El danés se estaba entusiasmando demasiado con su chico y clavó sus uñas en la fina tela blancuzca, la cual desgarró con desesperación.

\- ¡Mnn!– Se quejó el menor con un sonido nasal sin interrumpir el beso, gemido que fue como un canto para los oídos del danés.

Esta vez volvió a subir sus manos para estimular su hombría por encima de su prenda íntima, la cual ya estaba semi erguida. El pequeño noruego sintió un calor recorrerle su espalda y se tensó rápidamente.

El menor quiso rechistar pero el danés no dejaba de invadir su boca, por lo que solo se removió debajo de él. El calor de su cuerpo estaba aumentando y su ropa comenzaba a incomodarle.

Como si le leyera la mente, el mayor dejó levantó su falda azul y cortó el beso, dejando al noruego reponer su aliento.

\- ¿Quieres que te toque un poco más? – Susurró el danés juguetonamente en su oído. Sin esperar que le respondiera, le bajó su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarlo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Anko! - El menor se sacudió repentinamente con el tacto y puso sus manos en el pecho del danés como para apartarlo pero no ejerció mucha fuerza. – ¡No toques ahí! – El danés aprovechó que su cuello quedó expuesto para volver a saborear su delicada piel. – ¡Aahg! -

El menor acumuló unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, las emociones eran muy fuertes y se sentía muy vulnerable. Pero su corazón palpitaba con mucho entusiasmo y la vergüenza se estaba volviendo un factor excitante.

\- Eres hermoso, Norge – Susurró con cariño antes de volver a besar sus labios.

Conmovido por esas palabras, el menor estiró sus brazos y envolvió al mayor para evitar que se alejara; ya no podía contenerse, le gustaba lo que sentía. No podía detenerse ni detener a su amigo, su cuerpo y su mente ya estaban sumidos en un agobiante placer que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

 _¿En verdad solo lo quiero?_

La mano del mayor estaba trabajando en su hombría para hacerlo sentir muy complacido, y al mismo tiempo le decía cosas dulces y lo trataba con tanto cariño.

\- ¡ANKO! ¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡AAAGH!– Gritó con desesperación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó callar sus gemidos con su puño.

Finalmente, su cintura se movió en unos espasmos hasta correrse en la mano de su amigo, liberando sus fluidos en su propia túnica.

Dinamarca lo observó complacido ya que la vista que tenía era mucho más hermosa de lo que debería ser a su juicio.

El tierno rostro del pequeño noruego era una mezcla entre placer y cansancio. Su pecho subía y bajaba del cansancio. Sus ojos brillaban por su humedad y sus mejillas estaban muy coloreadas.

El danés se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado. Esta vez, fue él quien perdió la cordura y no iba a aguantar más tiempo…

De repente le introdujo sus dedos en su pequeña boca. Aun estando un poco aturdido por el orgasmo, el pequeño noruego no ofreció resistencia y dificultosamente acarició con su lengua los tres dedos que llenaban su boca.

Se sentía tan sucio, atrevido, acalorado, resabiado… y le gustaba. Se sentía libre de romper toda regla moral solo para su disfrute. Posó sus tiernos ojos azules en los celestes del danés y le reflejó sus deseos más impúdicos, dispuestos a experimentar más de **él** , quien lo estaba mostrando un mundo nuevo lleno de placeres inimaginables.

El danés lo observó encantado y se mordió el labio; ya no veía la hora de hacerlo suyo. Separó las piernas del pequeño noruego y posó uno de sus dedos ensalivados en su entrada, lo acarició en círculos para humedecerlo.

\- Anko – Susurró el menor, con temor a lo que vendría.

Escuchar ese tono miedoso hizo recordarle al danés que debía controlarse.

\- Tranquilo, lo haré despacio, pero debes relajarte todo lo posible –

Sin embargo, esas palabras lo alarmaron más. Cuando sintió la presión sobre su entrada.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No! – Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza por la molestia que se introducía en él.

El danés se agachó y dejó caer su saliva para lubricarlo más y comenzar a dilatar su entrada con pequeños movimientos. El menor se volvió a contraer y gimoteó adolorido.

\- Relájate Noru, si sigues tensándote así va a dolerte –

El menor dudó un poco en creerle pero confió en él y lo obedeció lo más que pudo. De a poco, relajó sus piernas y cintura, dejando que el intruso se moviera con más facilidad dentro de él.

\- Buen chico – Susurró el danés mientras le acariciaba sus muslos.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y continuó moviéndolo hasta en su interior hasta dilatarlo lo suficiente para introducir el tercer dedo.

El pequeño noruego movió sus caderas lo menos posible, su entrada se estaba sintiendo mucho más extraña que en el principio. Los tres dedos se movían sin parar, acariciando su interior de diferentes maneras hasta que una placentera corriente recorrió toda su espalda y le arrancó un fuerte gemido.

\- Lo encontré – Susurró el danés.

El noruego no supo a qué se refería hasta que empezó a sentir esa misma corriente muchas más veces; había un punto en su interior que era muy placentero y lo hacía gemir casi involuntariamente.

Siguió gimiendo y moviéndose sin querer. Esos dedos se sentían mucho mejor que antes, otra vez estaba siendo atrapado por esa sensación placentera que venía desde su interior.

¿Cómo es que el danés sabía tanto de su cuerpo? Sabía donde tocarle y cómo… como si le hubiera hecho antes más veces. Sin embargo, su mente no podía concentrarse en ese momento.

De a poco el pequeño noruego gemía con más ganas y comenzó a mover más y más su cintura, su entrada le estaba exigiendo más contacto, más invasión por esos dedos. De esta manera, el danés supo que era suficiente y sacó sus dedos.

El noruego se removió con vergüenza y luego miró de reojo a su amigo con desconcierto al ver que no hacía nada más con él. Hasta que observó el miembro viril de su amigo erguido y totalmente expuesto para su contemple.

El noruego lo miró entre sorprendido y curioso, no esperaba ver esa _gran diferencia_ entre ese danés y el de su época.

El mayor se arrimó al noruego y depositó un beso en su mejilla y otro en sus labios.

\- Te amo – Volvió a recordarle, a lo que extrañamente, el pequeño rubio pudo relajarse un poco. - Recuerda relájate todo lo posible -

El danés le posicionó entre las piernas del menor y levantó sus caderas apoyando su erección en la entrada del menor.

\- A-Anko – Susurró con miedo.

\- Aquí voy, Noru. -

\- ¡AAGH! ¡NO!– El danés presionó con fuerza la pequeña entrada del menor mientras sostenía su cintura con firmeza y luego se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente. - ¡Aaaahg! – El joven noruego sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda y se curvo casi involuntariamente bajo el danés. Se sujetó y jaloneo de las sábanas con fuerza mientras unas lagrimitas humedecían sus brillantes ojos.

El danés soltó un fuerte gemido. – E-Eres endemoniadamente estrecho, Norge – Dijo con dificultad al sentir cómo su miembro erguido cabía deliciosamente apretado.

\- ¡An-ko!... ¡D-Duele! - El menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba soportar el repentino intruso que invadía su cuerpo.

\- Norge… - Gimió ronco su nombre sin dejar de empujarlo a fondo, sosteniéndolo de su cintura. – no lo tenses más -

El noruego gimió rápidamente intentando obedecer al mayor. Las sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes que con los dedos; no había podido controlarse.

Finalmente, el danés terminó de introducirse en él y se detuvo un rato esperando que su pequeño noruego pudiera relajarse más. Hizo unos pequeños movimientos con su cintura, algo que podría aguantar con facilidad y su entrada se dilatase más rápido.

El menor gemía con entrecortadamente mientras se acostumbraba a su nueva experiencia. Mientras que el danés, estaba ansioso de continuar. Esa entrada estaba más estrecha de lo que pensaba que sería, el solo pensarlo su cuerpo se movía ligeramente. No pudo aguantar más y le dio más ritmo a sus movimientos.

Noruega volvió a gemir con más entusiasmo, todo su cuerpo se movía al compás del vaivén y las sensaciones volvían a maravillarlo. Finalmente lo había conseguido, como dijo el danés, solo debía relajar su cuerpo; La incomodidad otra vez se había vuelto placentera.

Lo miró a los ojos a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y entre gemidos dijo lo que el danés esperaba escuchar. – Y-Ya no me duele -

Dinamarca resopló con alegre, gustoso de lo que vendría.

Lo invistió con un poco de fuerza hasta llegar hasta lo más profundo del pequeño, lo que sacó otro llanto del menor.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡N-No!… despacio – Reclamó entre gemidos.

El danés obedeció, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Continuó el vaivén a un ritmo mayor que al de antes pero ahora podía disfrutar mejor el rose.

Al pequeño noruego no dejaba de gimotear irregularmente. Intentaba mantenerse relajado pero ese gran invasor en su interior no se lo permitía, cada movimiento hacía que tensara más su cuerpo.

Su ropa volvió a incomodarle terriblemente, estaba empezando a levantar mucho calor como para tener tantas prendas encima, además como su miembro ya estaba duro, no dejaba de mancharse. Hubiera deseado que el danés se las arrebatara pero ahora estaba muy ocupado presionando insistentemente su interior. No se quejaba, pero el danés tenía su torso al descubierto, que por cierto ahora podía contemplar más de cerca y tenía que admitir que tenía un hermoso físico, estaba perfectamente marcado, los músculos de sus brazos resaltaban por el trabajo físico y ese abdomen estaba tan duro como su pene en ese momento. Ver todos esos músculos en acción, otorgándole tanto placer… era fascinante.

Con un suspiro, el danés lo levantó de sus nalgas y volvió a acomodar al menor en su entrepierna y, entre las primeras envestidas, logró golpear un punto mucha más sensible en él.

\- ¡A-Ahí! – Gimió con desesperación. Ese era el punto el que había tocado anteriormente en él y que tanto le había gustado, ese que le hacía sentir fuera de sí.

\- Perfecto – Susurró para sí con una sonrisa sádica. Ahora sí conocería el pequeño paraíso noruego.

\- ¡AAAGH! ¡NO!... ¡ANKOO! - Comenzó a embestirlo desmedidamente, con movimientos mucho más rápidos y dispuestos a hacerlo gozar al máximo. El rubio gimió desesperadamente con cada golpe que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Las olas de calor pasaban por todo su cuerpo a través de su espalda, sus piernas empezaron a temblarle de tanto placer placer.

El danés nunca se había imaginado que cada uno de esos movimientos que ejercía con salvajismo estuvieran arrebatándole la virginidad a su noruego.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Aagh! ¡Anko!... - Pero para él, cada movimiento era mejor que el otro, cada vez su cuerpo se deleitara más. Su boquita jadeaba débilmente pero cada sonido era arrancado con fuerza desde su garganta. Su mirada se estaba perdiendo, estaba enloqueciendo de nuevo…

De repente, Dinamarca volvió a tomarlo de la cintura y con fuerza lo levantó de la cama para cargarlo sobre su regazo y besarle con hambre. El menor no se hizo esperar para envolverlo en sus brazos y corresponder el beso con necesidad, sus labios eran realmente exquisitos. Desesperados buscaron el néctar del otro como si les jugara la vida en ellos.

El danés lo sujetaba firmemente de las nalgas y no dejaba de moverlo de arriba abajo para seguir con el ritmo de la penetración.

El menor derramó una pequeña lágrima, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para él.

\- Eres increíble, Norge – Susurró el danés entre cortando el beso, luego atacó su cuello y movió sus manos más arriba para acariciar su espalda y rasgarle con sus uñas con desesperación.

Otro gemido salió con viveza desde la garganta del noruego. Su cuerpo quería liberarse de eso que lo ahogaba dulcemente, estaba fuera de sí. Se había dejado llevar por tantas sensaciones que se hallaba perdido en su propio cuerpo.

Finalmente, el mayor le propinó otro beso, mucho más pequeño que el anterior y lo volvió a recostar en la cama. Rápidamente lo acomodó y lo volvió a follar con locura, con movimientos torpes y brutos, olvidándose totalmente de la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo…

El pequeño noruego amaba cómo se movía, amaba cómo lo besaba, cómo lo tocaba, cómo posicionaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro tan desvergonzadamente, amaba cómo lo hacía sentir único, cómo lograba hacerle gritar y gemir de esa manera… amaba todas esas sensaciones que despertó en él ese día… algo que nunca olvidaría.

 _¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

Noruega ya no podía resistir más tiempo todo eso, estaba por explotar. El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable y todos los movimientos de su cuerpo estaban descontrolados, solo correspondían acorde con los deseos del danés.

\- ¡A-An-ko! – Logró pronunciar entre tantos gemidos. – ¡No-No… agh… puedo… más! –

Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloreadas y su boca estaba entre abierta intentando desesperadamente recuperar el oxígeno entre cada fuerte sacudida que lo deleitaba.

\- C-Córrete… cuando quieras… amor – Dijo con dificultas, sin dejar de embestirlo, más bien se movió con más precisión, dispuesto a hacerlo terminar. Él también estaba a punto de hacerlo, su Norge era demasiado estrecho como para aguantar más.

\- ¡ANKO! ¡ANKO! ¡AAAGH! - El pequeño noruego comenzó a gemir con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó temblar cuando se corrió una vez más sobre sí. Su entrada se contrajo de y provocó que el danés llegara a su límite. Gimió entre dientes dándole unas últimas envestidas con mucha fuerza y dejó que su semen se liberara en el interior del menor.

Este soltó un último alarido mientras el danés se corría en él y dejaba su entrada sumamente empapada de sus fluidos.

El noruego estaba más que exhausto, no tenía energías y esa última liberación había sido mucho más fuerte que la anterior, este lo había dejado totalmente aturdido, sin poder mover un músculo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el mayor le arrancó un débil gemido al salir de su interior. Muy agitado lo observó y se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían la mirada puesta en las de el otro.

El danés le sonrió y se acostó a su lado para luego depositar un beso en sus labios. Él la correspondió. Era un beso tierno, dulce, cariñoso, no era salvaje como cuando se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Era un beso diferente, tan intenso… sintió que se estaba derritiendo por dentro.

\- Te amo, Noru – Le susurró el danés con cariño, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El noruego se avergonzó de nuevo, hace rato estaba totalmente perdido en el placer pero ahora estaba volviendo a sentir la misma vergüenza que en el principio… aunque con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora no le incomodaba tanto.

Sonrió y por primera vez fue él quien, colocando su mano en la mejilla del danés, le depositó un tímido beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido con gusto.

 _… Me gusta._

El joven noruego se dejó llevar una vez más por una extraña sensación que le transmitió ese pequeño gesto. Un simple beso que sintió más dulce que todos los demás, un beso más profundo. De repente, un sentimiento floreció en él, el cual lo conmovió al instante. El danés cortó el beso y se apartó un instante para cubrirlo con las finas sábanas, las cuales era cálidas y suaves al tacto. Le depositó un beso en su frente y lentamente lo acogió entre sus brazos.

El noruego no se resistió ya que estaba muy cansado y ese abrazo se sentía muy bien. Era cálido y confortante, así que se acorrucó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

 _Él… me gusta._

Ambos quedaron dormidos rápidamente debido al cansancio...

Ya después el danés hablaría con su pequeño noruego de su maravillosa idea para esa noche.

Los dos habían disfrutado una buena noche de amantes (lo que el noruego menor no sabía). Incluso estuvieron tan concentrados en la compañía del otro que ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de alguien que los espiaba del otro lado de la puerta.

De a poco esta se abrió y dejó ver a un sonrojado noruego viendo al danés durmiendo solo en la cama.

Noruega había observado gran parte de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Desde hace tiempo sabía lo que iba a pasar ahí ya que… bueno, era él mismo quien _hizo todo eso_. Recordaba todo lo que pasó en _aquel momento_ (lo que técnicamente había pasado ese mismo día) a la perfección, lo único que no logró recordar fue la fecha en específico.

El noruego se acercó despacio al danés, quien dormía placidamente y no se había dado cuenta de que el _joven noruego_ ya había desaparecido de su lado.

\- Anko… - Le llamó en un susurro, mientras le molestaba tocándole la mejilla repetidas veces, pero este siguió sin responder. – Pervertido – Le acusó con el ceño algo fruncido.

Le observó un rato y de repente recordó algo. Buscó con su mirada por todo el cuarto hasta que se encontró con aquello que el danés le había quitado: su ropa interior. Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. Después de tanto tiempo por fin los recuperaba… Vaya que era torpe de joven.

Suspiró y volvió a concentrar su vista en el danés.

Luego le diría que lo del otro día fue una broma y que en verdad sí fue él quien le quitó su virginidad, eso sería lo mejor. A veces era bueno guardar secretos...

Le depositó un beso en la frente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, luego se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó al lado del danés.

\- Yo también te amo – Le _respondió_ con una pequeña sonrisa antes de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, quinientos años atrás…

Alguien caminaba desesperadamente entre medio del bosque cubriéndose de la lluvia con una capa, iluminando su camino en medio de la oscuridad con una lámpara. Su respiración era agitada ya que hace tiempo que andaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Norgeee! – Gritó en medio de la oscuridad, esperando que su llamado sea respondido pero no se escuchaba más que el ruido de la lluvia. – ¡Norgeee! – Insistió en vano. Sus llamados eran opacados por la lluvia y no podía escuchar nada a la distancia.

Maldijo su suerte y siguió andando.

Siguió caminando pero no encontraba a nadie ni nada hasta que finalmente se topó con la sombra de alguien que se dirigía hacia el.

\- ¡Tanska! – Le llamó.

\- ¡¿Encontraste algo?! – Elevó la voz para que se pudieran escuchar entre el ruido de la lluvia.

\- ¡No, lo siento! ¡Ni siquiera hay rastros, la lluvia lo tapa todo! -

\- ¡Demonios! – El danés siguió su camino.

\- ¡Tanska! ¡Espera! – Lo detiene sujetándole del brazo. – ¡No tiene sentido buscar así! ¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Necesitamos los caballos! -

\- ¡En esta oscuridad no nos servirán de nada! -

\- ¡Esperemos a que amanezca! ¡Es peligroso andar por aquí sin rumbo alguno! -

\- ¡Olvídalo! – Se zafó de su agarra bruscamente. -¡No salió hace mucho! ¡No pudo haber ido muy lejos! ¡Debe estar cerca! -

\- ¡Tanska! -

Sin escuchar a su amigo, el danés siguió adentrándose en el medio del bosque. Hace tiempo que su amigo noruego había desaparecido del refugio. Él noruego no estaría loco como para cruzar el mar con ese temporal, lo único que le quedaba era revisar en el bosque. Pero lo que no entendía era el porqué. ¿Por qué querría irse? ¿Por qué se alejaría de ellos? De parte del sueco no le extrañaría, él ya estaba mostrando mucha rebeldía y estaba al tanto de su disconformidad con él, pero nunca lo había esperado del noruego. **Él** , su hermano, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo.

No, no iba a aceptarlo.

\- ¡Norgeee! -

¿Pero entonces… qué otra explicación habría? ¿En verdad el noruego lo odiaba detrás de sus frías palabras que a veces le dedicaba? ¿Lo odiaba tanto como para alejarse de él? ¿O es que en verdad le había pasado algo malo?

\- ¡Norgeee! – Siguió gritando sin recibir respuesta.

Estaba frustrado ¿Qué debía hacer? Nada podía ser peor que perderlo, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación, no iba a permitir que lo abandonase así como así.

\- ¡Norgeeee! -

Nada.

Siguió caminando, su luz era escasa y tenía que andar de un lado a otro a ciegas. No encontraba nada, ni a nadie, la desesperación estaba por invadirlo.

¿Y si no lo volvía a encontrar?

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro e intentó sacar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza.

Mientras andaba por el bosque, pudo encontrar algo que renovó sus esperanzas: una casa vieja de madera.

Bastante sorprendido y esperanzado con que el noruego se encontrase allí, intentó entrar en el recinto pero la puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas selladas, golpeó la puerta y llamó por el noruego pero nadie respondió. Sin paciencia a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, derribó la puerta con su hacha y entró al extraño lugar.

Al entrar se encontró con unas velas que apenas iluminaban el lugar, no tuvo tiempo a examinarlo hasta que se encontró con los ojos de la persona que tanto estaba buscando tirado en el sueño. Estaba mirándolo con algo de confusión.

\- ¿A-Anko? – Susurró el menor mientras le miraba algo desconcertado.

\- ¡Norge! – Gritó mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al menor con necesidad. - ¡Menos mal que te encontré! – Gritó desahogando sus miedos.

\- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? –

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Por qué huiste? – Se apartó de él agarrándole de los hombros y mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

\- Yo… no huí… Solo… vine aquí por algo – Se excusó con duda. La verdad es que estaba un poco confundido por lo que había pasado pero no podía contarlo.

Casi al instante de escucharlo, el danés sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima y el nudo en su pecho se deshacía con rapidez. No cabía en alegría en ese momento.

\- ¡Ay Noruu! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo malo! – Lo volvió a abrazar con todo el cariño que nació en él y que tenía guardado para el noruego desde hace tiempo.

\- No, yo… - En ese mismo momento pudo sentir un fluido que se escurría por su pierna. Se sonrojó fuertemente y tragó saliva nervioso, intentando aparentar lo más apacible posible. –… Estoy bien – Susurró.

\- Creí… que habías intentado huir -

El noruego le miró algo perplejo.

\- No, ya te dije que no fue eso… -

El joven danés lo abrazó con fuerza y estuvo un momento sin decir nada. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Sentía que algo dentro de él estaba naciendo en ese momento, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta alegría de verlo tan tranquilo como siempre.

Ese era **su** Noruega.

– Muchas gracias por permanecer a mi lado, Norge – Le susurró mucho más relajado que antes. - No sabes cuanto agradezco haberte conocido -

El corazón del noruego comenzó a latir muy rápido y quedó completamente inmóvil. Se sentía incómodo después de lo que pasó. Sin embargo…

Levantó sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño y se acurrucó bien en su cuello.

 **Ese** era su tonto danés, el que más le gustaba.

\- Yo también… Anko -

 _Yo también...te amo._

* * *

Fin de la historia~

Al final lo hice más largo de lo que pensaba y me tardé la vida :v

 **Gigisu:** HOLA! XD… ¿Me odias? ¿Me odias verdad? Yo sé que sí TuT Tuve un bloqueo y encima no me decidía en algunas cosas y ni modo! Tuve que hacer un capitulo extra en donde ponía lo que en este capítulo no pude hacer encajar de ninguna manera xD En verdad lo siento, no fue intencional u.u espero que este capítulo y el extra te gusten, son zukulentos :3 BESOOOOS!

 **Daap:** Hola! :D Pues sí, tenía que ser Dan, no hay otra para mí xD ¡DENxNOR 4ever! Lml Espero que te guste este capitulo y el extra :D ¡Saludos y gracias por tu review n.n!

 **Ginney:** El amor es DenNor :v el diccionario lo dice, yo sé que sí… o al menos el mío sí xD jajaja Espero que te guste este capítulo amoroso ;) ¡Saludos!

En unas horas tengo que viajar y yo sigo aquí y aun no preparé ni mis maletas lol  
Es que los amo y no los quiero dejar tirados después de que prometí actualizar rápido TuT En verdad, lo siento, pero les tengo algo bueno…

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo extra! xD

Gracias por leer~


	4. Chapter Extra

Advertencias: Lemon y " **pedofilia** ".

Pareja/s: DenNor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo soy responsable de jugar con la inocencia de los niños 3:)

* * *

LA VIRGINIDAD DE NORUEGA

Capítulo Extra

\- Por favor, Noru. Por favor, solo una vez más – Suplicó el danés con cariño mientras abrazaba al noruego por la espalda.

Noruega rodó los ojos a otro lado.

Después de el incidente de aquella vez. Dinamarca le pidió volver a tener relaciones con su apariencia más joven, es decir, siendo el niño que fue hace 500 años atrás. Esa vez en verdad había perdido su virginidad pero el danés nunca se dio cuenta.

\- No, eres un bruto. Vas a lastimarme -

A decir verdad, la idea no le disgustaba mucho… al fin y al cabo, no la había pasado tan mal, el único problema fue que en ese momento estuvo muy confundido y asustado. Él estaba estrecho para el danés y no logró relajar su cuerpo tanto como debió hacerlo.

\- Por favor, te prometo que esta vez seré más cuidadoso -

El noruego suspiró, fingiendo cansancio. En verdad, mientras más pensaba en eso e imaginaba las cosas que podían hacer, más le agradaba, así que… ¿Qué más da?

\- Está bien, solo con una condición -

El danés se alegró y se le aferró con más entusiasmo. - ¿Cual? -

El noruego se dio la vuelta y le miró con su misma faceta de siempre, pero con un curioso rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Esta vez será a mi manera -

El danés quedó atónito por un momento, quiso rechistar pero imaginar a un infante noruego sobre él estimulando su entrada e introduciéndose su hombría… no le pareció tan mala idea.

\- ¡De acuerdo! -

Y fue así como empezó todo…

Al cabo de un rato,

\- Eres un maldito pervertido – Susurró el noruego, mientras masajeaba el bulto de su novio sobre el pantalón.

El noruego, el cual ahora lucía como un infante, estaba de rodillas en el piso frente a su novio quien estaba sentado a orillas de la cama.

El danés sonrió divertido. - Deberías verte, Noru -

\- Cállate, yo no estoy tan duro – Dijo avergonzado, mientras le sacaba el cinturón.

El danés rió. - Pero te veo muy entusiasmado -

\- Creo que olvidaste quien está al mando ahora – Amenazó golpeando con su dedo índice la dureza escondida y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

El danés contuvo una risa. Tal vez el noruego no se había dado cuenta, pero con esas fracciones tan inocentes lo que menos lograba en ese momento era intimidarlo, en vez lucía realmente tierno, más aun con sus mejillas rosadas.

El pequeño noruego ignoró al mayor y siguió con su labor. Sacó el pene del danés de entre las telas, el cual ya estaba algo húmedo. El noruego se sorprendió un poco al verlo y sus mejillas tomaron calor; se veía mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Hace 500 años ni siquiera se lo había agarrado con las manos, y mucho menos tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro. No dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo con ambas manos y acariciar toda la longitud con curiosidad. Su mirada se encendió.

 **Ahora** **sí** iba a disfrutarlo.

Acercó su rostro y lamió despacio la humedad de la punta, ladeó su cabeza y limpió todo el fluido que se derramaba mientras que con sus manos lo estimulaba para que saliera más.

La erección del danés ya estaba bastante dura. Él observaba al pequeño noruego con gusto y volvió a sentirse como un depravado abusador de menores. Realizar esa sucia fantasía que invadió su mente desde aquel día… lo estaba excitando de sobre manera, encima de todo, el noruego tenía unas fracciones tan finas y delicadas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Noruega aumentó la velocidad con la que masturbada al danés y miró detenidamente cómo se volvía a humedecer, siguió tocándolo con entusiasmo lamió, luego comenzó a chupetear la punta como si se tratase de un dulce.

El danés acarició sus cabellos y los acomodó para poder observar mejor su rostro. El calor que levantaron sus cuerpos ya estaba haciendo estragos en sus mentes.

Sus ojos entre abiertos estaban brillaban libidinosamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Este se le devolvió la mirada unos segundos sin detener sus movimientos y su color se intensificó. Era una escena tan tierna y tan mancilla al mismo tiempo, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Noruega, aún con la apariencia de un niño, seguía teniendo el poder de seducirlo y despertarle una buena erección.

De a poco, el noruego bajó su mano hasta la base del miembro del danés y lo metió más a fondo en su boca generando un sonido ahogado.

El danés gruñó levemente al sentir su miembro invadido y movió levemente sus caderas instintivamente para meterse más al fondo de su boca.

Noruega cerró sus ojos y gimoteó en queja. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a mover su lengua y garganta para masajear esa extremidad que lo invadía completamente, acto seguido, movió su cabeza lentamente de arriba a bajo para saborear a lo largo de toda su longitud hasta donde podía. Con sus manos se ayudaba masajeando todo lo que su boca no podía cubrir.

Dinamarca no podía sentirse más a gusto con el menor. Admiró como jugueteaba entre chupar toda su erección, lamerla y succionar su glande haciendo ruiditos muy provocativos, entre masajes y masturbaciones. Pero su excitación estaba aumentando rápidamente con ayuda de esos sonidos ahogados tan excitantes que no dejaba de hacer, sus pequeños labios rosados acariciando su pene y esa mirada cada vez más húmeda y sumisa; los movimientos se estaban volviendo demasiado lentos para él.

\- Norge - El danés gruñó el nombre de su chico entre excitación y molestia. Quería sentirlo más intenso, pero podía lastimar a su chico si con su mano lo forzaba a tener un ritmo mucho más acelerado.

El noruego miró de reojo la pequeña mueca de su chico, y comprendió el gesto al instante. Sacó el miembro de su boca sin parar de masajearlo todo a lo largo de ella.

\- Solo intenta no moverte ¿Sí? – Susurró apenado, pero el danés no entendió a qué se refería exactamente.

El noruego se acomodó mejor. Se alejó un poco del miembro del mayor e inclinó un poco el pene hacia su boca. Lo lamió despacio y volvió a metérsela hasta cierto punto, colocó sus manos en la cintura del danés y comenzó a impulsarse con algunos movimientos en su garganta intentando meterlo más a fondo.

El danés contuvo un gemido ronco cuando sintió el repentino golpe de placer presionar su pene.

El menor movió su garganta generando más sonidos de ahogo que volvía el ambiente aun más sugestivo. Sin tardar más, el menor comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante sin soltarse de la cintura del danés. Volvió a repetir el movimiento hasta lo más profundo que pudo y, para sorpresa del danés, la velocidad de sus movimientos fueron aumentando progresivamente.

El noruego estaba moviéndose al vaivén con su boca más rápido y más profundo de lo que había hecho al principio.

Al danés se le escapó otro gemido ronco del excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo ese pequeño noruego. Su boca era pequeña y estrecha sin embargo era sorprendentemente mucho más profunda de lo que había pensado; se sentía excelente.

En ese momento recordó que le había dicho que no debía moverse, ahora entendía porqué lo decía; tenía muchas ganas de envestirlo con fuerza, estaba muy excitado y a punto de perder la cordura. Acarició la mano y el ante brazo del menor ya que era lo único que podía tocar en él en ese momento y estaba teniendo la necesidad de tener más contacto piel a piel con él.

El noruego siguió aumentando sus movimientos hasta un punto en donde no podía más. Con cada golpe en su garganta gemía más y más fuerte. El olor y el sabor de su chico invadieron sus sentidos y lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sintió la humedad sobre la tela en su entrepierna y sabía que era mucha. Su calor también iba en aumento y ya estaba deseando con desesperación esa misma invasión que tenía en la boca en otra parte de su cuerpo.

El noruego marcaba el ritmo por sí solo a la perfección y no dejaba de chupar y moverse con rapidez. Se estaba exigiendo más de lo que hacía habitualmente pero es que quería hacerlo bien para su novio, demostrar que él también era _tan bueno_ como él cuando tomaba el mando de la situación. Además él también quería probar nuevas experiencias de ese tipo con el danés (a veces con ayuda de su magia), las disfrutaba y siempre terminaban siendo muy placenteras.

\- N-Norge… voy a… -

Los ojos de Noruega se humedecieron más. El también estaba sin poder aguantar más, necesitaba que lo atendiera, y rápido. Por esa razón, se propuso hacer acabar al danés y apretó su garganta todo lo que pudo antes de que este gimiera y comenzara moverse en espasmos expulsando su semen en el fondo de su garganta. Por un momento, Noruega sintió que se estaba por ahogar así que antes de que inundara toda su boca, sacó el miembro del danés y rápidamente comenzó a masturbarlo para que terminase de acabar en su rostro. Casi sin aliento, entre abrió su boca y dejó que parte de esos fluidos se derramaran por sus labios.

El menor intentó recuperar el aliento mientras tragaba de a poco el semen que había quedado dentro de su boca. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado y estaba empezando a sentir mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

\- Wow – Dijo el danés agitado, mientras observa al noruego con emoción.

\- N-No digas nada – Dijo el menor, mirando a otro lado mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen en sus labios. Estaba muy avergonzado y no quería comentarios obscenos que lo pudiesen incomodar más. Rápido se levantó del piso para darle le espalda el danés y agarrar las servilletas que estaban sobre el velador.

\- Pero… eso fue… -

\- Haces un comentario y te olvidas de una próxima vez – Amenazó, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

¿Próxima vez?... Eso era simplemente maravilloso.

-… – El danés apretó sus labios y enmudeció todos sus comentarios con una media sonrisa distorsionada.

¿Pero dónde había aprendido Noruega a usar su boca de esa manera? Su garganta era mucho más profunda de lo que había pensado. ¿Había aprendido eso en uno libro erótico que tenía bien escondido por ahí o fue todo ingenio suyo? ¿O acaso era alguna otra magia suya? Si era así, la magia se estaba volviendo mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba.

El pequeño noruego se volvió hacia el danés aún con sus mejillas rojas, viendo al danés con mucha vergüenza.

\- Ahora es mi turno ¿No? – Susurró.

El danés abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿¡Cómo demonios podía ser tan lindo!? A ese paso Noruega iba a volverlo el hombre más sádico entre todos los pedófilos.

El danés tomó al noruego por la cintura y lo tumbó sobre la cama, acorralándolo - Eres perverso Norge, has despertado mi lado más _oscuro_ – Dijo con voz seductora. – No te dejaré ir hasta quedar totalmente satisfecho – Susurró a su oído.

La mirada del noruego brilló en emoción, más que nada por lo que significaban esas palabras y sus mejillas no perdían su calor. – Eres un tonto -

¿Quién era él para llamarlo "perverso"? Si quien había despertado su lado más _oscuro_ … había sido él hace 500 años.

* * *

Fin del capítulo extra~

Tenía que escribir esto x3 Jeje, el resto lo dejo a su imaginación porque sería algo parecido a lo que ocurrió el capítulo anterior :/

Quería un pequeño Norge lujurioso ¿fui muy perversa? No me van a reportar ¿verdad? QuQ No creo que vuelva a escribir algo de pedofilia de nuevo, con esto tuve suficiente xD  
(Pero si el público quiero no me voy a hacer rogar :v)

En fín, espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Si me pasé de la raya háganmelo saber y modifico el fic por si acaso lol

Gracias por leer. Adiós~


End file.
